


A bad idea

by Blahhh



Series: Hank Anderson is very much fucked [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Connor, Come Eating, Comfort/Angst, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Connor but not really?, Connor is a smug little shit, Connor is a thot, Connor is bad at feelings too, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hank Anderson has a gay panic, Hank Anderson is So Done, Hank in a gay club, Hank is bad at Feelings, Hank is on an edge of a heart attack, Hank with his hair up because it's my kink. sue me, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Thicc sexual tension, but Hank loves it, how do i even write, pretty much very ooc Connor, really tho?, sex without feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/pseuds/Blahhh
Summary: Hank Anderson finds himself in a gay club, seeking some cheap thrill, not expecting this night to end like this.





	1. A bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time ever writing fanfics. And smut at that. And a lengthy story in english (sorry for the mistakes btw). I used to write my own stories a loooong time ago but never anything like this (or in english so yep). But this pairing took over my life and I regret nothing.  
> I hope you guys enjoy. Kudos and comments would mean the world to me!

"Fuck..." Hank muttered under his breath while trying to squeeze through countless dancing bodies in the direction of the bar.

_I can't believe I'm doing this shit._

He couldn't remember the last time he's been to a night club. Not even mentioning a gay club. He went a few times in his twenties and that was it. Although this one looked nothing like the one he went to 30 years ago. There were people everywhere. Androids and humans, tangled together in a massive dancing orgy. The music was loud and nothing like what Hank was used to. But the music wasn't the reason why he decided to come here. _What was the reason again?_

He sat in the left corner of the bar, away from everyone else and ordered his drink on a holographic pad in front of him. Soon after, an android bartender handed him a double whiskey, not even paying him much attention.

He took a big sip and decided to finally look around as he felt the familiar warmth spreading down his throat.

On the wall next to him was a giant mirror. He gave himself a quick glance as he took another sip from the glass. 

His gray hair was put up into a messy ponytail on the back of his head and his beard was slightly trimmed. _That took an effort._ He even wore a shirt that didn't immidiately scream "I'm an 80's kid". It was dark blue with small squares splattered all around it, only a shade darker.

As he turned his gaze to the crowd behind him, he thought that any colorful shirt from his wardrobe would have probably fit here way better than this one. The glitter and the punch of color radiating through the crowd was overwhelming.

He saw a lot of young men and androids on the dance floor. But every now and then, a guy closer to his own age range would pop-up too. _Good_ , he thought. I' _m not alone in being an old creep in here._

Again, why was he here in the first place? Looking for a thrill? A quick fuck with some twink with daddy kink? Maybe.

After the revolution, there wasn't much thrill in his life. He just mostly worked, having to deal with all the changes in DCPD after the androids got their rights. Shit was hectic. But not as hectic as during the revolution. And he somehow missed that. And he missed that _stupid_ android.

Connor disappeared from his life as soon as he appeared in it. They last saw each other in front of the Chicken Feed. After that, the fucker evaporated. He had to help Markus and the deviant cause. Hank didn't blame him. That shit was way more important than some washed-up old guy who called him a friend. But he couldn't help but feel empty without that goofy face in his life. _Well, that's fucking pathetic, Anderson. Get a grip._

And again, why the fuck was he here? It's not like he was gonna try and actually hook up with someone. He was way too old for this shit. Did he hope that doing his hair, trimming his mess of a beard and wearing a clean shirt would make someone want to approach him? Yea, not a chance...  
He finished his drink and was about to stand up and leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and felt like his brain must have short-circuted or something.

There he was. Standing right in front of him. Connor. But... Not Connor? An RK800 unit. But he looked nothing like the detective he used to work with. His face was the same but he clearly modified himself. The word that came to Hank's mind was "edgy".  
There was a silver piercing in his right brow and a black one on the left side of his lower lip. His eyes were the same warm shade of brown, they just seemed sharper because of the dark eyeliner around them.  
His left ear was pierced with different sized hoops and studs. The right ear only had one. A blue, holographic trangle ear stud the size of a fingernail.  
His hair was the same. The little hair lock on his forhead even seemed to be more curled than it was before.  
He was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt with a logo of a band Hank never heard of and black skinny jeans. The shirt didn't cover much, showing all the little moles and freckles over his pale skin, his sides practically bare.  
His arms were covered in black geometrical tattoos, mostly various triangles overlapping each other and different sized dots and lines here and there.

Left side of his lip raised in a smirk as he watched Hank take him in with his eyes. Hank was still out of words. Was this Connor? _His_ Connor? Or was this another RK800? There were many at the CyberLife's warehouse, right? They let them all free after the revolution... But why would one approach him? At a gay club at that? What kind of sick chance of fate was this?

"Uh..." he only managed to let out and the android chuckled a bit, seeing the look of confuson on Hank's face. _Great. Now I'm fucking funny.  
  
_

"Lieutenant Anderson, right?" the RK800 spoke. "Didn't expect to see you in a place like this. Don't judge a book, huh?" he smiled and sat beside Hank on the other stool.  
  


"I mean... yea. Uhm..." Hank was still lost of words. The android blinked a few times and finally seemed to get a hint.  
  


"Oh, sorry. How rude of me. My name's Nate." he said with a wide smile. "I've heard a lot about you. The way you've helped another one of my model during the revolution. That's really admirable."

 

"Yea, no sweat, kid. Was only doing what was right..." Hank mumbled and was about to take a swig of his drink when he realized it was empty. His companion seemed to notice too and immidiately ordered him another one.

With a full glass now in front of him, Hank took a deep breath and looked at the android again. Was this really happening? 

  
"Ah, thanks... You didn't have to..."

 

"I wanted to."

 

"Okay." Hank pinched his nose "Can you... tell me why exactly you decided to talk to me?

 

"Oh?" that clearly surprised Nate. "You seemed like you needed some company. And so did I. After calculating my options, you seemed like the most interesting one." Hank raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe I just hoped to get dicked down by a police officer." the android added with an innoccent smile. Hank would probably choke on his whiskey if he was drinking at the moment. Instead he just snorted loudly. _What the fuck? Was this kid being serious?_

 

"Okay, woah. Slow down." Hank put his arms up in a defensive manner. But he couldn't deny that in the back of his head he could clearly imagine that scenario happening. It caused a familiar twist down in his stomach.

 

"Too direct, Lieutenat?" the innocence of Nate's smile was long gone. The smug smirk was back on his face once he measured Hank up and down, significantly keeping his eyes on the man's crotch for a moment.

 

"Fuck, kid, that's not why I'm he-"

 

"Why are you here, then?" Nate's gaze was provoking as he slightly parted his lips. "Undercover investigation? I thought you're not supposed to drink on duty..."

 

"Shit, no. I'm here privately." Hank broke the stare and swallowed another chug of whiskey. His mind racing, his heatbeat not far behind. The kid was right. Hank hoped to finally get laid tonight. But not with him... not with Connor. He was attracted to his partner, there was no denying it, but even in his wildest dreams he would never dare to imagine actually being intimate with him. He knew Connor was way out of his league. But then again, here it was. An opportunity. A very willing one at that.

 

"Fuck it..." he slapped the glass on the counter. "Let's say I agreed. What then?"

 

"Well..." Nate's hand found its way on Hank's knee. He looked down for a second but didn't move away, focusing on the brown eyes in front of him. "We can either use your car or the bathroom. Whichever you prefer. I don't mind either. I'm quite flexible." fuck, the guy was smug as fuck. Hank felt his dick twitch in his pants at that statement. He was lost. How did he even know Hank drove his car here?

Dammit. That was wrong, wasn't it? Fucking a guy that looked exactly like your partner. Not only looked but sounded exactly like him. They were basically the same person. Not that he could ever imagine Connor asking him to get "dicked down". This guy was too direct for his own good.

His hand moved higher during the time Hank was lost in his thoughts. _That fucking android..._

"What do you say? I must admit I'm quite eager so if you could hurry up..."

"Jesus, okay." Hank stood up without much more thinking and looked at the smiling android. There was nothing pure in the look on his face. He looked like he was boasting. "Come on." Hank took Nate's wrist and made his way in the direction of the bathrooms.

_Fuck, Hank, what are you doing? Are you seriously gonna fuck that guy?  
Apparently. Can't exactly argue with my dick right now._

They both walked in and Con- Nate interfaced his hand with the electric lock. The door was now blocked.

"Nice trick." Hank whistled.

"No more talking." the android huffed and before Hank could even blink, he felt soft lips on his own. He put his hands into the man's hair and felt smooth hands on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He decided to just lose himself in the feeling and closed his eyes. It was messy and needy. Their lips clashing with each other like there was no tomorrow. Wet and hot. Their tongues exploring their mouths eagerly, full of desperation.

The android didn't waste any time. With unusual precision he got rid of Hank's buckle and unzipped his pants, now groping his growing erection through the thin fabric of the underwear with one hand. A low growl escaped Hank's mouth. He pushed Nate to the wall and got a small gasp in return. Their lips still sealed together.

Hank's hands left the man's hair to find their way down his chest and to his pants. He easily slid them down, leaving only black briefs. The android slightly opened up his legs to give the older man a better access. Hank sliped his leg between them, leisurly griding it against half-hard cock, getting rewarded with a soft moan. Hank smiled a little against the other lips and then moved his mouth to the man's neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses over his skin.

"Fuck..." the android gasped and stroked his hand against Hank's groin a little harder. "Just fuck me already."

"Impatient, are we?" Hank laughed and began diving for a condom in his back pocket. The man must have realized Hank's intention because he eagerly grabbed the hand and shook his head.

"Androids can't catch or spread STD's. You're safe with me." Hank cocked his head to the side. _Seriously?_  "And I want you to come in my ass. I want to feel it all..." he whispered in Hank's ear and Hank thought he was gonna have a heart attack right there and then.

"Jesus fucking Christ. You're a potty mouth, aren't you?" he cought the android's jaw with his hand and pulled it closer into another kiss. His leg still grinding on the other's crotch. Then he felt his dick being pulled out of the underwear and a soft hand giving him a few experimental strokes, spreading the precum all over his length.

Hank grunted and pulled away for a breath. The brown eyes were looking straight at him with some kind of primal hunger. The soft lips slightly bitten and pink, every now and then playing with the piercing in the corner. Hank couldn't deny it. That was hot.

"Turn around." he said roughly.

Nate burrowed his brows in confuson.

"I wanna look you in the eye as you fuck me into the wall-"

"And I just wanna see that sweet ass. Now. Turn the fuck around. I'm not gonna ask again." his tone was harsh, surprising even himself. But he couldn't back out now. It wouldn't be fair to Connor to fuck this guy while looking him in the eyes. As much as he wanted to... This was way too fucked up already.

The android's expression clearly showed disappointment but he complied. He turned, slipped his briefs down completely and placed both of his hands on the cold wall. His legs spread wide and ass up, all ready for Hank. But he was still looking him in the eyes over the shoulder. That smug look on his face.

Hank grabbed a handful of the android's hair and pushed his face into the wall, breaking the eye contact. The young man cursed and let out a soft groan. Hank didn't mind that. He was already painfully hard as he run his index finger down the curve of the man's ass. His entrance was dripping wet. _Huh, technology_ , he thought while biting his lip. Not waiting any longer, he slid his whole finger in. A broken moan. He started moving the finger around, curling it and feeling the soft, warm walls of the hole. More moans. Another finger, moving in and out, scissoring and stretching the muscles of the android's ass. He was wailing and panting louder and louder with each finger. That brought a smile on Hank's lips. Those sounds were fucking amazing.

He stopped moving and took the fingers out, gaining a needy growl out of the android. He chuckled and spread the lubricant from his fingers over his dick, placed himself on the android's entrance and pushed the tip in.

"H-Hank..." he heard the guy plead.

"You really are fucking needy..." Hank whispered to Nate's ear as he slid more of his cock inside.

"Oh fuck... More. All the way. I can take it." the android was panting. _Such a slut._

"If you fucking say so..." before he even finished the sentence, he thrusted all the way in, inhaling deeply at the sensation. The android went quiet too for a few seconds as they both got used to the feeling.

After a while, Hank started moving slowly, breathing heavily against the android's neck. _Fuck, he felt great._ His ass impatiently moving along with each thrust. _Such a pretty view._

"Damn, you feel good..." Hank heard himself saying as he quickened the pace, pounding more and more into that plastic ass.

"You're not so bad yourself, old man." the android grunted between breaths and moans.

"You still can form a sentence. Guess I'm not being thorough enough." he smiled smugly and started pounding harder and deeper, lewd sounds echoing through the room.

"Ah- Hank! Yes... Please!"

"Yea? What do you need?" Hank couldn't help teasing. The android was under his goddamn spell.

"Fuck- Fuck me- Shit... That's so good!"

His moans were getting louder and louder, more incoherent blabber escaping his mouth with every second.

Hank squeezed the android's ass cheek with his free hand, and tightened his grasp on the brown hair with the other, panting heavily as he felt an orgasm building down his stomach. He shut his eyes and placed his forehead on the other man's shoulder, knowing well he wasn't gonna last much longer.

He loosened his grasp from the ass and reached for the android's neglected cock, pumping it hard and fast. A broken moan resonated from the man before him as he did it. He was close too. Hank lost himself in the sensation and couldn't control his shaky breath any longer.

"Ahh- Connor..." at that, the walls around Hank's cock tigtened painfully and that was it for him. A sweet release, filling the andrioid's ass to the limit, riding his own orgasm until he felt the thick load from Nate's dick on his hand.

They both groaned and gasped before Hank finally slipped out of the younger man's hole and began tucking his softening dick back into his pants.

His companion stayed in the previous position. Face pushed into the wall, hands curled into fists against it. His thighs trembling as Hank's semen was slowly pouring out of his asshole. He was still breathing heavily, his LED stuck on red as Hank noticed.

"Shit, did I damage you or something?" Hank asked, a sign of worry in his voice. But the android only laughed at that and looked at Hank over his shoulder with a teasing smile.

"Nah, I was processing." he said and reached to his hole, smearing the remnants of come on his fingers. Before Hank could say anything, the fingers were back up, now in the android's mouth. _Holy shit._

"That's fucked up." he said with a disgust in his voice, secretly enjoying the look on the android's face as his tongue was twisting around the fingers. Eyes closed, his face in a state of focus and a soft moan ripping out of his mouth. _This guy will be the death of me._

The moment was soon gone. With his LED now back to blue, the android pulled his briefs and pants back up and faced Hank again. 

"That was nice." the guy winked and then reached to his right pocket, taking out a small piece of papier that he then pushed inside Hank's shirt pocket. Before Hank could even reply, the android turned around, unlocked the bathroom door and disappeared into the club.

"Fuck..." Hank hid his face in the cups of his hands for a little while, trying to figure out what just happened. His breath still a little shaky, his shirt uncomfortably sticking to his sweaty skin. He suddenly felt sick.

_I really just did that. I fucked that android. And I... called him Connor. Fucking hell. What is wrong with me?!_  
  
He shook his head and punched the tiled wall. The building pain in his fist, brought him back to earth. He rememered the piece of paper in his shirt pocket, carefully reached in and unfolded it with shaky hands.

 

**_"It was good to see you again, Lieutenant._ **

 

**_Next week, same place, same time?_ **

****

**_\- C."_ **

 

His eyes widened, his throat felt dry as sand. His mind was playing him tricks again, right? There was no way... He couldn't... Why would he... It couldn't be him. Could it?  
  
Hank felt his knees give out as he rested his back against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. 

 

"Connor..."


	2. A worse idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank doesn't want to deal with the confusing thoughts about the events that happened at the club. But he knows he needs to come back there the next week if he wants to get any answers.  
> Was the guy he fucked really Connor?  
> Why would he pretend to be someone else?  
> What was the game he's playing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy to see so many people enjoy the first chapter! I really didn't expect that kind of support! Thank you guys so so much! You really inspired me to continue this story. I have so much more to add to it all of a sudden. 
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are my fuel!

Hank didn't sleep that night. The thoughts flowing through his mind were too much. He laid on the couch in the living room with Sumo snoozing on his feet and a bottle of whiskey clamped in his hand. He still couldn't explain what exactly happened at the club. Because it did happen, right? It wasn't another one of his drunken, feverish dreams, was it? He honestly wouldn't be surprised.

He reached for the paper stuffed into his pocket and tried to focus his tired eyes on the neat writing. He read it again, and again, and again...

No matter how many times he would look at it, it still said the same thing.

It was him. It must have been him.

Connor.

But why? If he was back in Detroit, why wouldn't he just come by at Hank's house? To talk or whatever. Why play this weird game? Why play a character he wasn't? Why fuck him?

The thoughts were confusing and Hank was either too drunk to figure them out or not drunk enough. He decided to go with the second option and took a swig from the bottle. _Much better._ The bottle was soon empty and the sleep finally took him over.

***

The whole week was a blur. Hank was trying his best to keep himself busy at all times. Working hard during the day and drinking a lot at night, anything to drive the thoughts away. And it worked. Before he knew, it was Saturday evening again.

Hank looked at himself in the mirror as he buttoned his shirt up. This time he wore one of the louder ones. It was bright red and blue. The shapes on it were very much whimsical but Hank didn't care. He liked it. He paired it with plain black jeans.

His hair was once again put up into a messy bun. Somehow he grew to like that look. It was comfortable, not having to deal with constant hair strands in his mouth or eyes.

And like this, he would be able to see every part of Connor when they end up in the bathroom again... _Fuck, Hank, get over yourself. You don't even know if he's gonna be there. Let alone if he's gonna be willing to fuck._

He sighed loudly and shook his head at the thought. He was trying his best not to think at all. He didn't know what to expect, he didn't know if it was a good idea to go there again. He just felt like he had to. He really wanted to see Connor again. Even if the android would only laugh at his face, tell him that he just wanted to play him. He just needed to see him.

After giving himself one last glance, Hank left the bedroom and made his way to the front door. Sumo looked at him curiously from the couch and Hank gave him one last pet before opening the door.

"Be a good boy, Sumo." he said with a faint smile and heard a happy bark before he closed the door behind him.

Another sigh left his lips once he seated himself in the car and started the ignition. His fingers instantly found the death metal station on the radio. The volume was maxed out. Hank focused on the music as he made his way in the direction of the club. It wasn't far, maybe eight minutes at most but he didn't want to risk his thoughts getting the better of him so the music was his safety net.

Once he parked outside, he felt his stomach twist with anticipation or rather fear. He sat there with the radio still on for five straight minutes before finally turning it off and stepping outside. _No backing out now._

When he stepped inside, he immediately got blinded by the colorful lights and lasers. _Fucking hell, I really am too old for this..._

After a moment, he directed his gaze at the floor and began shifting through the people, slowly getting closer to the bar. He got a few interested looks in the meantime, someone even attempted to dance with him but he quickly evaded them and sat by the bar, clearly relieved that no one else was trying to catch his attention. He occupied the same stool he did last time. On the left side by the big mirror on the wall, away from everyone else.

Straight away, he ordered a double whiskey on the holo-pad. No way he was getting through the night completely sober.

After a minute or two, he was sitting there with his drink. Wasting no time, he downed it in a few takes and ordered another one.

Connor was nowhere to be seen.

 _Maybe that's for the better_ , he thought and focused on the glass. With each passing minute, the thoughts in his head were getting more and more unbearable. What was he doing here? Was he really that stupid? What was he getting himself into?

After his third glass, the annoying thoughts seemed to calm down a little. His focus locked on the couples dry-humping each other on the dance floor. Hundreds of men and androids dancing and moving to the rhythm of the music that had no appeal to Hank whatsoever. They all seemed to have fun while Hank was sitting there, on the edge of his seat.

There were a few times when Hank thought he saw Connor in the crowd. Either kissing or dancing with some man, or basically getting fucked by another. These were AP700's. They looked way too much like him...

"Hello handsome..." a whisper in his right ear derived him from his thoughts at once. He felt two arms closing around his waist from behind and a chin resting on his shoulder. He would lie if he said it didn't startle him at first. But he knew that voice. He didn't even have to check.

"What a surprise to see you again. Missed me?" the android teased as he let go off Hank and eagerly sat himself on the other stool. Now Hank was sure he didn't imagine all of that. He wasn't sure if he liked that though.

Connor was right there in front of him. The same smug attitude about him. He was looking almost identical to last week. The piercings, tattoos, eyeliner, the fucking hair... only this time his top was even more defiant. It was a sleeveless tank made out of sheer black fabric, splattered with tiny specks of glitter, exposing everything underneath.

"Couldn't find a more slutty shirt, kid?" Hank couldn't help himself. Who would? You could literally see the guy's nipples through that shit. _And all those moles and freckles..._

"Don't tell me you don't like it. My sensors detected a sudden temperature rise in your body as soon as you looked at it. Now you're just lying to yourself, old man." the smirk was back. Hank didn't know if he loved or hated it. He didn't have time to decide right now.

"What the fuck was that note back then? Why lying about your name?" he asked without further ado. He expected the expression on Connor's face to change as he mentioned that, but the android was still smiling playfully.

"I don't know what you mean. Do you wanna fuck or not?" his tone was factual despite his amused look, his hand playing with the fabric of his shirt, gaze slightly shifting to the bathroom door.

 _So you really wanna play this game, huh? I can do that._ Hank chuckled and softly shook his head. He couldn't believe this was happening right now.

"So you missed my dick this much, huh? So impatient... Won't even let a guy finish his drink." he implied and took a sip of the whiskey. Connor's brown eyes were back at him. A hint of annoyance on his face, lips pouted. Hank pretended not to see. He was really gonna enjoy all the teasing.

It looked like Connor wasn't going to give in easily though. He waited patiently as Hank took his damn time to finish the glass. When he was sure Hank was finally done, he placed his hand on the man's thigh and started gently rubbing it. Hank graced him with a one-second glance before he began to stand up, clearly amused.

"Bathroom again?" Connor's tone was back to smug as he followed.

"Nope!" Hank didn't look at him and started walking into the crowd on the dance floor.

"Car?" the android asked, trying to catch up.

"Nope!" Hank couldn't hide his smile at this point. He just simply walked forward, maneuvering between the dancing bodies. He didn't have to look behind, he knew Connor was right there, following him like a lost puppy.

"Then... what?" the confusion in his voice made this whole thing so worth it.

"Here." Hank suddenly stopped in the middle of the crowd and enjoyed the shock building on Connor's face.

"You're joking..."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Hank bit his lower lip in an attempt to hide his smile and pulled the android closer. He turned him around so Connor's ass was resting on his groin and placed his hands on the man's hips, slowly moving them side to side with the music. They were swaying like this for a moment before Connor's arms found their way on the back of Hank's neck, pulling his head closer to Connor's lips.

"Didn't know you were into stuff like that." Connor blurted out as his hips started rocking with more energy, causing Hank to let out a silent groan. That made the android smirk again. He could feel Hank's growing erection against his butt.

"No idea what you mean, I'm just dancing here..." Hank tried to sound as collected as he could, not really succeeding in the end. _Fuck. He figured me out._

He moved his right hand from Connor's hip, getting closer to his crotch, gently placing his palm on top of the zipper. The smaller man fluttered at the sudden touch but didn't stop moving to the rhythm. They both closed their eyes, simply enjoying the ongoing game for a moment.

Suddenly, Hank tightly groped the android's bulge. Connor's grip on Hank's neck tightened as Hank felt Connor's dick grow harder against his own hand and his LED blinking red a few times. _Gotcha._ He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on the man's neck.

"Fuck-" Connor husked, looking around nervously. Nobody paid any attention to them. Most people were engaged in similar activities, others simply didn't care. Either too drunk, too high or just dancing their worries away. "You wanna fuck me right here in front of everyone?"

"Who said anything about fucking?" Hank's voice was rough but he was still smiling.

"I'm not sure I follow..."

"You will soon." the older man let go off confused Connor and began moving towards the exit unceremoniously. _Let's see how far you're willing to go with this game of yours._

The android rushed after him, gracefully evading everyone in his way until he made it outside. Hank was already there, turning into an alleyway dividing the club and a small hotel right next to it. Connor was not far behind.

The alley was dark and filthy. A few trash cans here and there and a lot of litter on the pavement. A high metal fence in the back made it into a dead end. The only light source was the pink neon sign radiating from the front of the club, slightly tinting everything inside it with different shades of purple.

Hank was resting his back against the wall belonging to the club. Hands crossed against his chest and a big, sly grin on his face, visible even in the gloom of this place. He was clearly waiting for Connor’s next move. _What do you say for that?_

“Romantic…” Connor’s voice echoed between the walls as he closed the distance between the two of them, looking unphased as ever.

“I knew you’d like it.” Hank chuckled and grabbed Connor by the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer so their lips could finally meet.

Their tongues clashing, lips wet and desperate for attention. Hank’s thick fingers diving through Connor’s dark hair, grasping and pulling him even closer.  Connor’s hands resting on Hank’s cheeks. Their bodies clasped together, hips grinding against each other. Soft moans escaping every now and then.

In that moment, nothing else mattered. Not the cars passing on the other side of the fence, nor the people who could see them if they walked by. It was just them and this dirty alley. Their game of lies and lust.

Hank finally pushed Connor away to take a breath. Their eyes locked on each other. Faces full of desire.

“On your knees.” Hank commanded once he was able to level his breathing away again.

Connor compiled without question, his eyes still stuck on Hank’s, as he reached for the zipper and freed Hank’s heavy cock from the briefs.

Without hesitation, he licked his way from the bottom of the shaft to the tip, collecting the precum with his tongue, still looking straight into those blue eyes.

Hank felt a shiver down his spine and cursed under his breath, grasping the android’s hair with one hand, the other placing on his shoulder.

“So eager to suck my dick, aren’t ya?” he groaned and Connor left out a soft hum in response once his lips were placed around the tip of Hank’s member and his tongue massaging its edges. “Shit…”

Connor slowly swallowed more of the length, making Hank’s head fall backwards when he felt the wetness and warmth of the android’s mouth around himself.

His tongue was magical. Dancing all around Hank’s cock, tickling all the right places. _So good._ It felt like the kid sucked dick for a living.

Soon, all of his length disappeared in Connor’s throat. Without waiting any longer, Hank pulled the android’s hair and began to move, keeping his head in place as he fucked Connor’s mouth. The groans escaping his throat sent waves of vibrations down Hank’s cock, making him shiver again.

“Good fuckin’ boy.” he huffed, pounding harder. Connor’s fingers painfully piercing into Hank’s thighs. “I bet I can make you come just by fucking your mouth.”

Connor’s eyes were half-lidded as he looked at Hank and moaned around his dick in agreement.

“Damn, you’re so fucking pretty like that.” Hank moved his free hand to Connor’s cheek, gently rubbing it. The android melted into the touch, making Hank smile at the sight.

Connor loosened the grip of one of his hands from Hank’s thigh and moved it down, trying to reach his own raging erection, but he immediately felt a stinging slap on the cheek that was caressed just a few seconds ago.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Hank grunted, still vigorously thrusting into Connor’s throat. That made the android moan pitifully but his hand was back in place, ripping into the man’s flesh.

“Good boy.” Hank smirked and stroked the blue-tinted cheek. The mark he left on Connor’s artificial skin only propelled his desire.

He could tell Connor was touch starved. His pants painfully tight around his dick and the wailing sounds he was making… it was so fucking good. Hank had him wrapped around his finger- or rather his cock.

The thought, the obscene sounds and the look Connor was giving him, drove him right over the edge.

He felt the growing wave of pleasure making its way through his length, releasing ropes of thick come right into Connor’s throat.

He thrusted a few more times, riding his orgasm as the android milked his dick dry, curling his tongue all around it, careful not to lose any of the precious liquid.

Hank let go off of Connor’s hair and forcefully pushed his hand against the man’s forehead, making him lose his balance.

Hank’s dick was free and Connor was laying on his butt on the ground, upholding himself on his arms. A bead of come running down the right corner of his lips, stopping at his chin. Eyes wide, full of confusion. A dark, wet stain on his crotch.

_I did make him come._

Hank quickly tucked his softening cock back into place, zipped up his pants and without looking back, made his way out of the alley, into his car.

_Oh yea, this game is fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be one or two more chapters to that. I don't really wanna drag it out too much. But I really like where this story is going. I have a plan so that's something!
> 
> Also, Hank being so demanding is my shit.  
> Connor coming without a touch because he's a weak bitch. Fite me. Xd


	3. The worst idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank drowns in self-pity, Connor is a dick-magnet and somehow they finally talk to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off, I'd like to say that I died when the wonderful and talented Feli_X send me a fan-art of my edgy Connor in all of his twink-glory. I am still shook and completely in love and you can see it here:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/8391178f575cac874c1baa1033cdd850/tumblr_pbxsurIk931xzc91ko1_1280.png  
> Look at my beautiful robo-son!
> 
> Second! I'm so overwhelmed with the positive feedback I've got from all of you guys. It's amazing! I still can't wrap my head around it. I haven't written anything in years and here I am, writing gay-ass shit and people like it. Damn.
> 
> And third! This chapter took me so long to write, jeez but I made it! I am still not sure if it should be the end of this series or if I should write another part. I'm gonna have to think about it.  
> This chapter is very much just angst and fluff. No smut this time (that's why I'm considering writing another part lol).
> 
> Anyway, yea, enjoy and please let me know what you think! I'm a slut for kudos and comments!

 Hank felt a choking lump down his throat as he drove back home in a complete silence. A surge of guilt, eating him up from the inside. He couldn't help it. That felt wrong. Way too wrong. His stomach suddenly twisted. That game was too much for him. He was disgusted with himself whenever he recollected how good all of that has felt. Whenever he closed his eyes for a second and saw Connor's brown eyes filled with desire and his mouth hungrily wrapped around Hank's dick. It was so good and so bad at the same time.

  
He didn't pay attention to the speed limit, he just wanted to go home. It was late, the roads were almost empty so it didn't matter anyway.  
  
He left the car with a sigh of relief and headed towards the house. He stepped inside and slapped the door closed, storming into the bathroom, not paying any mind to the whining dog in his way. He knew he would feel guilty about it later, but now nothing else mattered. He needed a shower. And then a drink or five.  
  
He didn't know how long he was in the bathroom. The water was washing his worries away with every second. His head tightly pressed against the tiles, gray hair clinging to his wet face as he stared into nothingness. He didn't know if his face was wet from the water or his own tears and he didn't give a damn.  
  
After some time, he realized he was shivering. He turned the cold water off and helped himself out of the bath, quickly drying himself off with a dirty towel. Then he grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and an old t-shirt. He didn't look in the mirror. He couldn't.  
  
As he made his way to the living room, he opened the backdoor for Sumo. The dog happily trotted into the backyard, clearly not mad at his owner for ignoring him before. That made Hank feel a little better.  
  
Once Sumo was back in the house, Hank closed the door again and grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge. He fell on the couch and wasted no time to drink it. He downed half of the bottle before he had to retreat for a breath.  
  
The room was dark, only barely lit by the TV running in the background. He would always leave it on for Sumo, electricity bills be damned.  
Hank didn't watch it though. He just stared at it with unseeing eyes.  
  
Why was Connor acting like this? Why the pretending? Since when was he even interested in random sex like that? Rough. Impersonal. Primal.  
Hank closed his eyes and took another sip of the beer, trying to get more comfortable on the couch.  
  
_Why did he choose me? He could have had anyone. Literally anyone._  
  
He saw the jealous stares of the other men in the club when they were together. Connor was like a piece of meat to them. Young, beautiful and restless. Hank didn't want to think of the things they could do to him if he were to be alone in there.  
  
_But he must have been, right? He must have been alone in there at some point._  
  
That thought made him shudder. He opened his eyes again and straightened on the couch, his eyes fixed on the TV.  
  
_No, I can't think about this. He can take care of himself._  
  
But the twist in his gut was telling him otherwise. He just wanted to talk to Connor. Real Connor, not an act he was producing while in the club. But Hank had no idea how to even contact him. He had no idea if Connor would even want to talk. Maybe the things they did were actually the only thing he ever wanted from him. Maybe Hank was only a dick stuck to a piece of flesh that Connor wanted to use for his own pleasure. No strings attached.  
  
A heavy sigh left Hank's lips as he lifted himself from the couch and turned to the bedroom. Passing out in a warm bed was a good idea for now.  
  
***  
  
Another week has passed and Hank has spent it, as usual, on self-pity and excessive drinking. How else would he deal with the aggravating thoughts that didn't want to leave his side?  
  
This time he really wasn't sure if Connor would be there. He wouldn't blame him for not turning up after last week...  
  
Black t-shirt and blue-jeans were his outfit of choice today. He didn't look in the mirror but he knew he looked like shit. Dark circles under his eyes from the sleepless nights, his beard overgrown and unkept again, hair in a mop-like state. He tried to fix at least the hair by quickly pulling it up with a hair tie. It didn't improve the look much but Hank gave up on trying any further and left the house.  
  
When he walked into the club again, he was prepared for the blinding lights. His hand hovered over his eyes as he moved through the crowd to the usual place.  
  
He rapidly stopped around nine feet away from the bar, inhaling the dense air with a whizz.  
  
Connor was sitting there, in Hank's favourite place by the mirror. But he wasn't alone.  
  
A sturdy-looking man was sitting right beside him. Short, blond hair, slight stubble on his square jaw. Wearing white, pristine t-shirt and plain jeans. He was by all means handsome. He was everything Hank wasn't.  
  
The man was leaning towards Connor with a playful smile, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Right hand making its way down the android's thigh, the other gripping Connor's left shoulder.  
  
Hank felt a sting in his chest.  
  
He didn't expect this. He should have, right? Connor was his own person. He could do whatever he wanted to. Hank shouldn't feel any resentment when he saw him with someone else, but he did. And it hurt. It really fucking did.  
  
Why?  
  
He knew coming here tonight was a bad idea. Their game was over because Hank fucked it up. Connor found a better man to fulfill his needs. Hank was obsolete.  
  
He was about to turn on his heel and get the hell out of there but for the first time tonight, he actually looked at Connor.  
  
The android was stiff, his back pressed against the mirror in an attempt to make some space between him and the stranger, wanting to escape from the touch. His face not hiding reluctance. He was clearly uncomfortable. The hands on his leg and shoulder prevented him from getting away. His eyes were shifting from side to side, frantically searching the room. There was no confidence of the Connor Hank got to know in the past few weeks. He was cornered like an animal.  
  
And then their eyes met and Hank didn’t have to think twice. He was by Connor’s side in a blink of an eye, his hand clenched around the stranger's arm.  
  
“Ow, what the fuck, man?” the stranger yelled, immediately letting go off Connor, now trying to wrestle out of Hank's steel grip. “Fuck off! I’m busy here!”  
  
"No, I think you're done for tonight. He's NOT interested." Hank hissed through his teeth and withdrew his hand. His eyes were a pure image of rage so when the blonde man met his gaze, his expression fell a little. But then he measured the intruder up and down and a sly grin appeared on his face, undoubtedly deciding that the danger was gone. It was just an old man looking for trouble.  
  
"Relax, old timer!" the man laughed. "No need to play a hero. We're good here. He was just playin’ hard to get, is all." he winked at Connor and smiled obnoxiously fixing his attention back at Hank.  
  
Hank glanced at the android and cursed under his breath. He was still frozen, curled up against the wall, avoiding any eye-contact, his hands shaking weakly.  
  
"I don't think so, ya prick." Hank stepped between Connor and the man. "Get the fuck outta here before I arrest you for assault." he took his badge out of the pocket and flashed it in front of the stranger's face. That did it. The fucking smile was gone, eyes wide as he stood up from the seat.  
  
"Fuckin' pigs! I didn't do nothin'!" he shouted, stepping closer to Hank. "Besides, it's just a fuckin' android. He's askin' for it. Just look at him! It’s clear he came here to get fucked and now he’s just bein' a fucking tease!"  
  
"Out of my face, dickhead. Keep talkin' and that'll grant ya a nice fine for android hate-speech on behalf of the new android-sensitivity regulations."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
“I’m losing my patience here! Get your dick-breath out of my personal space or I’ll find another reason to detain you.”  
  
“Kiss my ass, fuck-o.” the man flipped Hank before walking away deep into the club.  
  
When Hank lost him in the crowd, he faced the still shocked Connor.  
  
"Fuckin' hell, are you okay?" he asked, hovering over the scared android.  
  
Connor nodded slowly and focused his gaze on Hank's face.  
  
"I- I'm sorry. I should have... I should have reacted. I just couldn't- I didn't know what to... He said he just wanted to talk- he was nice. And- and then he wasn't- he started talking about stuff he'd do to me... I- I didn't want that. I just-" he blurted out, his body shaking.  
  
"Shh. It's okay." Hank pulled Connor into a hug, gently rubbing his back with one hand and stroking his hair with the other. "He's gone. I won't let him get close to you again."  
  
Connor's face was hidden in Hank's shoulder as they stood there for a while, saying nothing, waiting for Connor to calm down.  
  
After a moment, Connor took a step back and Hank let him go. His eyes were still wide and his breath slightly faster than usual.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I should have been perfectly capable of overpowering that man. Something in my programming must have glitched. I- I don't know why that happened. The scan didn't catch any irregularities." Connor's voice was factual but full of confusion and... shame?  
  
"It's okay. Shit happens. I know you could break him in half if you wanted to." Hank smiled slightly. "C'mon let's get you outta here." He took Connor's hand and began leading him towards the exit. Connor didn't make any effort to stop until they were close to Hank's car. Then he took his hand back and didn't move forward.  
  
Hank looked back at him. "What?" he asked, leaning against the car.  
  
"Do you wanna..." Connor started quietly, eyeing the vehicle.  
  
Hank realized what the android must have had on his mind and quickly shook his head and raised his hands.  
  
"Jesus, no. Fuck. I'm taking you home! No more games, Connor."  
  
"Nate..."  
  
"Oh for fuck's sake! Stop that, will ya? The game's over!" Hank didn't realize how loud he was being until a few people gathered around the area looked at them with confusion. "Shit. Just... Just listen to me, okay? We need to talk."  
  
Connor sighed and nodded timidly as he made his way to the other side of the car and slipped into the passenger seat.  
  
The drive home was painfully silent. Turning the radio on seemed awfully inappropriate so the silence was all there was. Connor was staring through the window, hands rigidly placed on his lap. Hank glanced at him all worried. Fuck. That's it then. He had to say something...  
  
"Sumo's missed you." _I've missed you._  
  
Connor looked at him with a faint smile for a split-second and then turned back to the window.  
  
"I've missed him too." his voice was quiet when he finally spoke but there was something warm in his tone that made Hank feel better. He was safe.  
  
***  
  
"Sumo, c'mon, leave him alone already, you beast!" Hank said from the couch trying to hold back a laugh. The scene before him could definitely warm up a frozen heart.  
  
Connor was laying on the floor, crushed under Sumo's giant body. The dog was way too excited to listen to his owner. Playful barks and tender pets from Connor were all that mattered to him.  
  
Hank pulled himself up from the sofa and refilled the beast's food bowl, trying to be as loud as possible while doing it. It gained him the dog's attention. Sumo was already on his way to the bowl, leaving Connor to collect himself from the floor.  
  
"Thank you." he said and slowly stood up. "I don’t think he intended to leave me be tonight." a soft smile appeared on his face. "I wouldn't complain, but you said you wanted to talk..."  
  
"Yea..." Hank came back to the living room and sat down again. Connor followed, placing himself on the opposite side of the couch. Both their expressions serious. They knew it wasn't gonna be an easy conversation.  
  
"Okay… I’m just gonna ask, then. " Hank started, his gaze fixed on the floor. "Why pretending? Why the whole show with a different name and all that shit? The different look, the acting? Why... Why me?" he blurted out and dared to look at Connor. The android didn't meet his gaze though. His head down, resembling a kicked puppy.  
  
"I- Can I start from the beginning?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Okay." Connor looked relieved and he relaxed a bit on the couch. Hank was still tense, his eyes trying to find Connor's but the android kept looking down.  
  
"So, after I last saw you, when the revolution ended, I went away for awhile. I didn't want to be a burden so I stayed with Markus and the rest of the deviants. But I didn't feel right around them. I was trying to blend in but it never worked." he huffed and furrowed his brow. "I was still trying to get used to the feelings that came with deviancy. They were confusing. I never really wanted anything before that. But there was something I couldn't stop thinking about. I couldn't focus on the tasks I would give myself. And- and then I realized it was you all along." Connor finally looked at Hank. It was a warm gaze that, along with the words that just left the android's mouth, made Hank's heart stutter. What was he insinuating?  
  
"I wasn't sure why at first. I thought that's what a friendship felt like... But the more I researched, the more clear it became. The things I wanted, were in no way "friendly" in nature." Connor smiled. Hank's eyes went wider and wider with each word. He wanted to interrupt this but Connor didn't give him a chance. He was talking again.  
"That night, before we went to investigate the Eden's Club murder, I found you on your kitchen's floor. While you were getting ready in the bathroom, I... I interfaced with your computer. I know, I shouldn't have. But I was curious and it was an opportunity to get to know my partner better."  
  
_Fuck..._  
  
"I've found your internet search history."  
  
_Fuck!_  
  
"To be more precise... your pornographic search history."  
  
**_FUCK!_**  
  
Hank wanted to die. He wanted to perish right there and then. To sink into the couch and become one with it, never having to interact with other human beings again. He could feel the red splotches forming on his neck, climbing up to his ears and cheeks. He felt like he was a teen caught with his hands down his pants. Only this was 100% worse. His whole fucking search history...  
  
But Connor didn't look like he was done talking. Oh, no, he had more to say.  
  
"Your most frequently used tags seemed to be:  _anal, BDSM, blowjob, one-night stand, twink and come play_." Connor recited shamelessly.  
  
_Sweet baby Jesus, just let me die already._  
  
Hank's face was now buried in his hands. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, contemplating every single choice he made in life that lead him into this situation.  
So Connor found his porn history and decided to play with him, huh? But... what was that he said before? Hank didn't remember. His brain was blank.  
  
"I didn't think much of it at the time. I wasn't deviant. I was only gathering information about you... But then I recalled what I found when I was figuring out my feelings and realized that- that I would like to try all of that with you. I wanted you to use me, Lieutenant. I wanted to pleasure you, to satisfy you... But not only that. I just... wanted to be close to you. To touch you and kiss you. It was overwhelming." Connor's bluntness caught Hank off guard. Was he fucking confessing or was Hank finally going deaf?  
  
"Fuck..." this time the word left Hank's mouth. He was still crouched over with his face hidden. He wasn't sure if he was hearing right, his mind racing and heart throbbing like crazy.  
  
"But the research and simulations I run, conducted that you wouldn't be willing to form any kind of romantic relationship with me besides purely sexual one so I've decided to settle on that. I've watched the videos you liked the most and adjusted my appearance and behaviour accordingly."  
  
"Jesus, fuck, Connor!" Hank finally broke. How stupid this fucking android must have been? "Porn in no way reflects a person's feelings! Shit, I do enjoy the things you saw, the things we did, but it's not like that's all that matters to me! I felt like shit leaving you there last week. As much fun as roleplay is, I don't... Fuck- I don't want to use you like some kind of sex toy. You're a person. You've changed yourself completely just to appeal to someone? To me, of all people? What the fuck?" Hank exclaimed and found Connor's eyes again. The android was sitting still, face full of confusion.  
  
"I don't understand... I thought... Based on your history-"  
  
"It's just a jerk-off material, for fuck's sake." Hank suddenly stood up and started pacing through the living room, his hand running through his hair. Connor's eyes were glued to him, still confused.  
  
"I just wanted-" the android's voice was breaking like he was about to cry.  
  
Hank looked at him and suddenly wanted to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't. This whole thing was just wrong.  
  
"What did you want, Connor?" he said instead, stopping in front of the android, towering over him.  
  
"I've told you already." Connor lifted himself from the couch and approached Hank. His expression was serious but his eyes were warm, his lips slightly parted and inviting and Hank couldn't help but swallow at the sight. "You. I just wanted you."  
  
"Christ, stop. It's a bad idea and you know it." Hank stepped back just when Connor was about to grab his shirt.  
  
“Tell me you don’t want me back and I will leave, Lieutenant.” Connor said with a weak smile and just stood there, not trying to get closer anymore. He looked calm, like this whole fucking thing wasn’t going to crash both of their worlds any second now. “I will not bother you anymore. Just say the word.”  
  
He knew. The bastard knew Hank couldn’t say that.  
  
“Connor-”  
  
“What do you want, Hank? Why are you so afraid to admit it?”  
  
“It’s not that fucking easy, okay?” he yelped and turned around to face the window. He couldn’t stomach looking into those chocolate eyes. “I am an old man, Connor. You shouldn’t want this.” he motioned at himself and huffed some air. “This is never gonna work. It doesn’t matter what I feel. It just can’t-”  
  
“You said yourself that I am my own person. I can choose what I want in life. And that’s exactly what I’m doing right now.” Connor stepped closer and Hank could feel his warm breath on the nape of his neck, making the little hairs there stand up. “Just tell me what you feel. I need to know.”  
  
“You know already. Don’t pretend, Connor. I’m sick of pretending.”  
  
Connor smiled and placed his hands around Hank’s waist, his chin found its place on Hank’s right shoulder - like that night at the club. Hank leaned into the touch. Fighting it was useless at this point.  
  
“Say it…”  
  
“I want you.” Hank whispered against his better judgment and immediately felt a soft kiss against his cheek.  
  
_I am so fucked._  
  
He turned around and pressed their lips together. For the first time, there was no rush. No eagerness. No roughness. Just sweet, soft kisses. Their lips moved slowly, studying everything they found. Their hands didn’t wander far. Either tangled in the other’s hair, pressed on the backs of their necks or lovingly rubbing each other’s cheeks. It wasn’t needy. It wasn’t urged. For the first time, it was just comforting and pure.  
  
And they both knew the game was really over. It was all real now. And it couldn't be bad because they had each other. They would figure it out. Together. Somehow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor: lemme smash  
> Hank: but I'm old  
> Connor: stfu, I wanna  
> Hank: u sure tho?  
> Connor: *activates porn protocol*  
> Hank: YEET

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that happened!  
> I'm not sure if I wanna continue this story or if I should just leave it at that. It has a bitter/sweet taste to it. It was supposed to be a one-shot when the idea came to my head but now I kinda want to continue this plot. If only I wasn't so lazy. xd  
> My computer's dead so I wrote all of this on my phone. RIP.  
> I also have another story that I actually wrote before I started this one. It's completely different. My bois are in an established relationship and it deals with some of Hank's darkest demons. I'm kinda shy to post it though. I still feel like it could be better. We'll see how this one does first!


End file.
